Love, Loss and Lies
by Dory-Tox
Summary: On the run from the military they used to serve the Elric's find themselves rescued by Kate, a young alchemist with her own tragic past. Kate finds herself pulled into a fight for her life and the lives of the brothers she loves. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Smuggler's House

**O.o new story! I hadn't planned to upload this yet beacuse I'm writing other stories, but I had to right it down while it was in my head, so I thought I might as well upload it.**

**The idea is this on set on another time line, if Ed and Al had stopped looking for the philospher's stone after they discovered what the price would have to be. **

**This is a prologue not the actual first chapter.**

**Read and Review please!**

**EDIT// I changed some stuff, cut out the first bit then added the first chapter to this bit, I also split it in half. Anyway hope it's better now! **

Prologue : Losing everything.

_The flash of light blinded her. When she opened her eyes her Mother lay on the ground. _

"_Mum, get up we have to go." The girl grabbed her mother's arm but it was limp._

"_No, Mum, don't go, Mum DON'T LEAVE ME." The girl leant over her crying._

"_It's ok little girl, you can meet her soon." She looked up to see a scary man looming over her. _

_Something hurtled into the man throwing him to the ground. Blinking the girl saw a small blonde boy in a red coat get up. He glanced at her._

"_Get out of here kid." she stayed where she was, too scared to move. He exchanged a few blows with the scary man who had killed her Mum. Then the boy leapt back somersaulting in the air and landing in front of the girl._

"_I told you to run." He said to her without taking his eyes from the big man._

"_But, my Mum." _

" _She would want you to live, right." He slapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, another flash of light caused the girl to close her eyes. This time when she opened them there was a solid wall in front of them. _

"_That won't hold him for long, let's go." The boy turned to the girl. He didn't look much older than her. _

"_I won't leave my Mum in the street." _

_He scowled at me. _

"_You don't have a choice." With that he grabbed her and jumped backwards as the wall shattered, when they landed he grabbed her hand and dragged her along. _

"_ALPHONSE!" He called. Shortly afterwards someone in a huge suit of armour appeared. _

"_Big Brother, there you are."_

"_Look after her, I'm going to finish this." The boy all but tossed the girl to the man in the armour, Alphonse. _

"_Right. Be careful Ed." _

**********

Kate was fourteen when her mother died. It was the first time she met Edward and Alphonse Elric. She's heard of the legend of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, and his younger brother. Edward was the youngest state alchemist and hero of the people.

Two years later they were accused of performing a human transmutation and Ed was stripped of his state alchemy licence. They would both have been arrested but they disappeared.

Chapter 1: Smugglers House.

Kate locked the door to her house/workshop and wandered down the street towards the market. She loved market day, she loved being in to crowds of people, she didn't feel so alone there.

Kate was sixteen, it had been two years since she'd lost my mother, two years since she'd been rescued by the Elric's. Kate wore a old summer dress and a slightly tatty straw hat over her loose dark brown hair, which just brushed her shoulders.

When she reached the high street it was unusually quiet and empty. She walked to the nearest stall.

"Jack, what's going on?" Just then a number of men and women came charging down the street. They were dressed in blue military uniforms.

"What's the military doing here?" Kate was scared now, last time the military had been in this town she'd lost my Mother.

"It's them Elric brothers, apparently they were spotted here last night. Now don't be scared Kate, just go home and lock your doors."

"Like locks would stop alchemists." She muttered wondering why the Elric brothers were here.

"Alright, I'll go home now." She said to him

"Good girl Kate." Jack the stall owner waved at her as she walked away.

However, she didn't head straight home instead she wandered the back streets. Wishing she could repay her debt to the Elric brothers but she knew there was little chance of her finding them before the military, if they were even still in town.

Hearing footsteps behind her she hid behind some bins. She realised the footsteps sounded wrong. They sounded metallic. Two figures rushed past me and came up against a dead end.

"Damn it."

"Brother, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm working on it."

One of the figures was a large 7 foot suit of armour and the other and much smaller blond haired boy wearing a red coat, his hair was long and braided at the back.

It was them, the Elric brothers. Kate knew this was fate, they'd been sent to her so she could help them.

"I can help you." She stepped out from where she was hiding and stood behind them blocking their exit. They both whirled round. They didn't look much different from two years ago.

"Do you know who we are?" Edward said

"Of course, Edward and Alphonse Elric." She pointed at each one as she said there name to illustrate the fact she knew which was which.

"Then you know you'll get into trouble for helping us." It was Ed again who spoke

"They won't catch us."

"Oh yeah? The military is everywhere."

"Not everywhere, there are places in this town where only I can go." Kate reached into her pocket for some chalk but couldn't find it.

"Damn, you got anything to draw with." She asked them

"What?"

"We're standing above an entrance to a tunnel under the town. However you need to make a door with alchemy."

"How do we know we can trust you and won't lead you into a trap?"

"You're already in a trap and I'm offering you away out if you don't want my help then fine."

"No wait, ok show me where to create a door I'll do it it'll be quicker."

Nodding she walked towards them. She tapped the ground where she wanted the door and Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground.

Opening the trap door, Ed jumped in first, then Kate followed and Al came last, closing the hatch behind him and getting rid of it.

Kate fumbled around then found a torch, lighting it with matches that had been left by the door.

"This way, follow me." She headed off in one direction taking a well memorised route through the networks of tunnels. No one spoke for a while until Edward broke the silence sounding irritated.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Huh?" Kate turned round to face him.

"I don't like being underground it makes me kinda edgy."

"Don't be such a baby. We're nearly there."

"Don't call me a baby." Yelled Ed as Al said.

"Nearly where?"

"My house, I have a secret room there; you can only get to it by alchemy. No one knows I can do alchemy, in fact ever since that time they think I hate it, no one will suspect me. It's a perfect place for you to rest up till the military go away."

"It's too dangerous, doesn't this tunnel lead out of the town."

"Yeah sure, but then what you leave town and keep running, the military keep following until they catch you and imprison you or even kill you."

"Yes, even if we stay with you till they leave, they'll find us again."

"So take this chance to rest."

"Brother, please can we?" Alphonse begged.

"Ok, we'll rest for a couple of days then leave ok. Now please can we get out of this damn tunnel?"

"Well come on then." With that Kate turned a led the way again.

It wasn't long before she stopped looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, my house should be just above us."

"Should be?" Ed questioned.

"Sorry it is, now erm, I still don't have any chalk or anything."

"I'll do it, it'll be easier as I can reach." Al started drawing a transmutation circle above his head. When it was done the placed his hands on it and created a trap door.

"Great now how do we get up?" Ed asked looking up at the door above him.

"Your an alchemist aren't you, transmute a ladder." Kate answered. Ed glared at her then without a word clapped his hands together and transmuted a ladder.

They all climbed up into a large kitchen. Ed and Al looked round them.

"Big house." Ed commented.

"Guess so, I come from a family of smugglers so our house had to be quite big."

"Smugglers?"

"Yeah, I'm not a smuggler myself though, well I guess I kinda am now, you two are the first things I've had to smuggle."

"Comforting."

"I can kick you out onto the street if you would prefer."

"No thanks."

"Brother, be a bit nicer she's trying to help us."

"Sorry, er what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse, but you already know that, thanks for helping us."

"Yeah thanks" Ed vaguely seconded his brothers comments continuing to study his surroundings.

There was a knock at the door causing all three of them to stop dead.

"Quick, this way." Kate led them into a hall and pointed at a blank wall.

"There is a staircase the other side of that wall, there's another wall at the top of it, transmute your way through, go now. Stay quiet when you get there."

Kate opened the front door to find Jack holding a basket.

"Here as you didn't get your shopping done."

"Thank you." Kate took the basket of food.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand and left. Kate made a mental note to pay him back at some time.

Returning to the kitchen Kate put some bread and jug of water on a tray with two cups and went up to the secret room. When she got there Edwards was slumped against a wall apparently asleep, Al sat hunched up in corner, still in full armour.

"I brought you guys some food." Kate placed the tray on the ground.

"Food?" Ed bolted up right; make Kate wonder if he'd actually been asleep.

"Here." She pushed the tray towards him. Ed grabbed some bread eagerly demolishing it.

"Thanks." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Brother, don't be so rude." Al told him off.

"Don't worry about, you should eat too Alphonse." Kate said.

"No I'm not hungry, but thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kate left them and went to open her workshop. She grabbed her thick apron, twisted her hair back into a bun and picked up her tools. Sitting at the work bench she began copying the paper design on to a metal plate. She liked her work because it meant she didn't have much time to think about how alone she was, however kept pausing to think about the two boys hidden in her house. People came and left her workshop, leaving her work or picking items up. Her heart pounded as a tall sandy haired military officer entered the workshop. Keeping a calm expression she looked at the man who was smoking.

"Please don't smoke in here."

"Sorry miss, I just wanted to ask if you've seen these boys?" he showed her a picture of Ed and Al. He noticed the recognition on her face.

"You know 'em don't you."

"Of course I do, they were here two years ago, you should do a bit more research."

"Hey, I know they were here two years ago, I mean have you seen them recently."

"No. Now please leave."

"Hey get out, can't you see your upsetting her." Jack appeared in the door way.

"She lost her mother last time you lot were here so just leave her alone."

The military man retreated apologising.

"Miss, if you see them boys tell me please, ask for lieutenant Havoc."

After Kate had closed up her workshop she started cooking a meal, as she cooked she sang.

Up in the secret room Al sat up a listened.

"Brother, can you hear that?"

"Yes." Ed replied a small smile on his face as he relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes he emptied his head and listened to Kate singing.

Kate arrived upstairs balancing a tray with three plates and three cups on it. Dinner's ready I hope you're hungry. Ed grinned taking the tray from her.

"Wow this smells good." He eyed the three meals.

"You are eating up here too?"

"Yes, well it's not often I have company so I thought it'd be nice." Ed grabbed two plates, he passed one to Kate and too Kate's surprise didn't offer the other too Al but kept it himself. Al made no move to take the third plate.

"Alphonse are you ok?" she asked him

"Er, yeah, just still not hungry, sorry, I feel bad for not eating but well..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Hey don't you want to get out of that armour?"

"No I'm ok."

"So Kate where are you parents?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"Well I never met my Dad, he died before I was born, I think and my Mum well, you know."

Ed looked at her confused.

"What's that meant to mean." He asked.

"She died." Kate looked down at her hands.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." Kate suddenly looked up at the both of them.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Ed asked.

"Two years ago, when my Mother died, you were there." Ed looked at her thinking for a bit then he remembered.

"You!"

"Brother?" Al asked

"You never saw her Mum, but you saw her Al."

"Oh yeah, you grew." Al said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save her." Ed said his head bowed.

"But you were in time to save me and I just know my Mum's happy about that." Kate smiled at Ed who smiled sadly back at her.

After they finished their meal, Ed also consuming Al's portion, Kate went to get some bedding for them to sleep on. While she was gone the brothers discussed their situation.

"I feel so bad, for not eating, if she keeps bringing me food what will I do?" Al asked

"I don't know. Poor kid she's been living all alone, at least we had Winry, Pinako and teacher. Who looked after her?"

"I don't want to leave her on her own again."

"Me neither but we can't stay here for long, what if the military find us, she'll get in trouble too." Ed looked around the large room and grinned.

"Brother?" Al sounded suspicious.

"We haven't sparred in a while have we?"

"Oh think you can beat me now?" Al challenged.

"Not a chance but I can always try." With that both brothers proceeded to get into fighting stances.

"Ready?" Ed asked

"Are you?" Al answered, Ed grinned again and leapt of the floor aiming a kick and Al's head, Al blocked him and flipped Ed so he somersaulted through the air and landed dangerously close to the wall. Al lunged at Ed who dodged twisting round behind Al and pushing his full weight onto he brothers back adding to the momentum Al already had causing him to crash into the wall.

"Hahah-." Ed laugh was cut off as Al punched him in the stomach, Ed recoiled and crumpled to the ground coughing.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al moved forward, too intent on his brother to hear Kate come through the door she'd left in the upstairs wall. When Al was close enough Ed stopped coughing and swung his automail arm round catching Al on the head knocking his helmet flying across the floor, it landed and Kate's feet.

"Brother! That was low." Al stated surprised his brother wasn't making any triumphant comments.

Ed sat in the middle of the room looking at Kate, his expression a mixture of panic, fear and mistrust. Kate slowly picked up Al's helmet and walked towards the brothers.

**Hope you liked, I say again please review and make me feel loved! XD**


	2. The price the brother paid

**Second Chapter (which was previously the end of the first chapter).**

Chapter 2: The price the brothers paid

Ed sat in the middle of the room looking at Kate, his expression a mixture of panic, fear and mistrust. Kate slowly picked up Al's helmet and walked towards the brothers.

"Al you really don't have to hide in that armour?" her voice shook a bit, betraying her fear. Neither brother spoke as she walked up to the suit of armour when she was close enough to see that there was no person in it she stepped back again dropping the helmet.

"What are you?" her voice bordered on the hysterical,

"He's a human being." Ed answered determination in his voice.

"But, but..." Kate continued to move away from them and as Al moved towards her she screamed and turned to run but Ed was quicker. Grabbing hold of her he wrapped his arms her around so she couldn't run.

"Please Kate listen to us we'll tell you what happened." Kate looked down at Ed's arms around her, he was only wearing a sleeveless top now so she could clearly see the whole of his right arm was automail. She relaxed in his grip, pushing away what she decided was irrational fear. As Ed let go of her she turned round and trailed her fingers over his metal arm right up to his shoulder.

"My left leg too." Ed stated.

"What happened to you two?" Kate asked looking between Ed and Al (who'd replaced the helmet).

"Our Mother died when we were kids." Ed began.

"Our Father had left years before, when Al was still really young. So we were on our own, we lived with some neighbours for a bit until we found a teacher, we studied under her for a while then we came back and tried to transmute our Mum. It didn't work, we exchanged Al's whole body and my leg for something that wasn't even her. I then attached Al's soul to that suit of armour, it cost me my arm. Lucky for me our neighbours were automail mechanics, I got a new arm and leg and left for central to become a state alchemist, we were looking for the philosopher's stone to regain our original bodies but the cost was too high so we stopped looking."

"I didn't believe them, when they said you performed a human transmutation. I thought you were wanted for some other secret reason."

"We are. We're wanted out of the way."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Do you hate us now?" Ed asked.

Kate looked at him sadly.

"No, that would be hypocritical."

"Hypocritical! What? Why?"

"Because after my Mum died I thought about human transmutation too." Kate burst into tears.

"What? But you didn't right?"

"No, teacher came then and stopped me, he saved me."

"Teacher?"

"Yeah, about two months after Mum – after you left, I was in the graveyard when a man came up to me and spoke to me."

_Kate stood in front of the grave, tears streaming down her face._

"_Who is she?" A man stood next to her, Kate jumped when he spoke._

"_She's my Mum." The man looked at her sympathetically._

"_My boys lost their Mum too, where is your father?"_

"_Dead too, before I was born." _

"_You have a lot in common with my sons, I wasn't there for them, I'm trying to find them now." Kate burst into tears dropped onto her knees, burying her head in her hands._

"_I don't care, I don't care, I want her back, Don't leave me Mum, I can bring you back, I can. I'll do it I will." The man knelt down besides Kate and gripped her shoulder._

"_What do you mean by that?" his voice was stern._

"_I'm an alchemist, I can bring her back?" _

"_Human transmutation? That's against the law?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_Do you know the price?"_

"_What?"_

"_I mentioned my sons lost their Mum, well they had the same idea as you. Human transmutation, but they paid a high price, the younger one, lost his entire body, the older one lost an arm and a leg." Kate stared at him._

"_Whatever it was they bought back, it wasn't her. It wasn't human." Tears flowed afresh down Kate's cheek._

"_She's gone, she's really gone, I'm alone." The man wrapped his arms round her and she cried into his chest for a long while. Finally she sniffed and stood up drying her eyes. _

"_So your an alchemist, me too. The name's Hohenheim."_

"_Kate. You're an alchemist?" Kate looked at him._

"_Can you teach me?"_

"_Sorry, I'm looking for my boys." Kate looked sad._

"_Yeah sorry." She said. Hohenheim sighed._

"_Ok, for a little bit but you'll have to travel with me."_

"_Thank you, thank you." Kate smiled at him, unknown to Hohenheim it was the first time she had smiled since her mother's death."_

"Hohenheim." Ed said the name with a certain amount of bitterness.

"Yes, he only taught me for a couple of months, then he brought me back, he said he'd come back for me when he could. I haven't seen him since, I hope he's ok."

"Ha. Don't worry he's probably fine, can't look after his own children let alone other people's"

"He was looking for his sons. Maybe he found them." Kate defended her teacher, wondering why Ed seemed to hate him so much.

"He didn't"

"How can you know, oh." Kate stopped and looked at Ed, his blonde hair and amber eyes that had always seemed familiar.

"You're his sons?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Good to know he's still alive, did he talk about us much?" Al asked eagerly.

"Yes all the time and your mother. He always told me he regretted leaving you, he said he had his reasons but he never told me what they were."

"Who cares, forget about him, both of you, he's not coming back." Ed sounded angry, then ruined the effect with a huge yawn.

"I should let you both sleep." Kate said, laying out the blankets into a bed for Ed.

"Good night." She said as she left the room

"Good night." The boys answered.

As Kate stood at her bedroom window looking out at the half moon, she wished she had a way to summon her teacher.

"Come back teacher, I found your sons and they need you."

**Review please XD**


	3. Attack

**Chapter 3, hope you like.**

Chapter 3: Attack

Kate woke up sore from sleeping on the floor. Disorientated she rolled over to find a figure next to her. She smiled and sat up looking at Ed's sleeping face. It had been nearly a month since the brothers had come to her house, every evening she cooked a meal for her and Ed and they ate together and chatted into the night. She must have fallen asleep before she could go to her room. Flinging the blanket off she casually wondered who had put it over her. She felt guilty because a pillow had also been placed under her head meaning Ed had slept using his coat as a pillow with no blanket.

Ed rubbed his face with his hand signalling the fact he was awake.

"Good Morning." Alphonse greeted the pair, feeling relieved that another night alone was over with.

"Morning." Ed muttered sleepily pushing himself in to a slumped by vaguely upright position.

"Good Morning." Kate answered with a surprising amount of enthusiasm for someone who had just woken up.

"Ed if your quick you can use the bathroom before I open the shop."

"Urgh!" was all Ed could reply as he got up properly.

Kate was in the middle of the cooking breakfast when she felt someone's presence behind her. Spinning around she saw Ed and relaxed.

"What are you doing down here?" she looked at him as he put one arm behind him to stretch it. His hair hung loose and wet, a towel was draped over one shoulder.

"Aw come on, I've hardly been able to stretch my legs."

"I'm sorry, because you'll have loads of time to walk about when you're arrested by the military, fugitive."

"Alright, alright. I get your point. I'm going back."

"Well now your here you might as well eat down here. No one's going come. Where's Al?"

"Here." Al walked into the kitchen.

"You two don't hide very well do you?" Kate laughed. Ed grinned as he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, Al giggled as he sat down next to Ed.

Kate placed a plate of food in front of Ed then sat down to her own meal.

"Ed, why'd you join the military so young?" Kate asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"I told you we lost our Mum."

"That's not a reason, you didn't join till after you tried to bring her back."

Ed sighed and looked at her, trying to decide how much he would say to her. He decided to trust her with the truth.

"I wanted to find a way to get our bodies back to normal. Being a state alchemist gave me access to information I would otherwise be unable to get."

"But you never found a way."

"Actually we did the philosopher's stone."

"That's just a folk tale isn't it?"

"No, people have been trying to make it for a long time, imagine it a way to ignore the law of equivalent exchange. Only thing is to make it you have to use human lives, lots of them. So we stopped going after it, the cost was too high. We looked for another way but before we found it we had to go on the run. So now, I don't know what, we just stay as we are." Ed looked down.

"Brother." Al voice almost cracked. Reaching across the table Kate placed her hand over Ed's automail one and placed her other hand palm up in front of Al, he put his hand in hers and she closed her fingers around it.

"You'll be ok as long as you have each other." She said to them both. Ed looked up and smiled at her.

When Ed and Al returned to the secret room Ed said.

"Al, I'm sorry, I broke my promise to you. I can't get your body back."

"Brother-" Al started to answer but Ed cut him off.

"Buts she right, at least we still have each other." Ed placed his hand on Al's arm.

"Yes." Al agreed then after a second he added

"But who does Kate have?"

"We can't stay forever, Al. We should move on soon."

"I know, I just wish there was something we could do for her."

"Me too."

Kate looked up as a young man walked into her shop.

"Hello Jasper. What can I do for you today?" she smiled at him.

"Well...um...I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me on Saturday." He smiled sheepishly looking down as a tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. Kate was surprised she'd grown up with Jasper, he was a nice boy, one everyone would approve of.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Really. Wow, ok I'll pick you up about six."

"See you then." Kate smiled as Jasper walked out the shop with a huge grin on his face.

"A date?" Ed asked sounding shocked. It was the evening and Kate was playing cards with Ed, while Al watched him to make sure he didn't cheat.

"Yes, don't sound so surprised." Kate replied flicking a playing card in his face.

"Ow, ok sorry, it's just I can't imagine you on a date." Ed laughed.

"Brother don't be rude. I think it's great Kate." Al said shooting what would have been, if he had a face that showed emotion, a disapproving look at Ed.

"Thank you Al." Kate got up and grabbed the pillow throwing it at the still giggling Ed.

Saturday evening came and Kate walked up to the secret room to find Ed with his nose in a book and Al reading over his shoulder. Ed glanced up as Kate walked in then looked back, a second later he looked at her again as he took in her appearance. She wore a knee length pale blue dress with short sleeves, the neck was low trimmed with lace. A pink ribbon was tied under her bust. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun. A white bag hung over one shoulder and a white shawl was draped over one arm. She wore pale blue, high heeled shoes to match her dress.

"Do I look ok?" Kate asked nervously as Ed stared for just a little too long.

"Why you asking us?" Ed asked her back.

"Well it's not like there's anyone else to ask."

"You look great." Al answered.

"Fine." Ed answered grumpily.

"Fine? Is that all." She asked seemingly oblivious to Al's comment.

"Sure you look ok, now he'll be here soon, hadn't you better go." Ed snapped at her.

"Ok well I'll see you later then." Kate sounded hurt.

"Have fun." Al called out after her as she left.

"Brother, why were you so mean?" Al asked Ed.

"Who'd want to go on date? It's stupid she shouldn't worry about the way she looks it's not important." Ed said as he looked back down at the book.

"You did like the way she looked though didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Al." Ed got up and moved to a corner, hiding his face in his book. Al thought he saw a tinge of red in his brother's cheeks.

Ed paced back and forth down across the room. He checked his watch for the hundredth time. 11 0'clock.

"Damnit, she should have been back ages ago."

"Maybe she was, maybe she didn't want to see you because you were so rude." Al answered trying to be reasonable although he was equally worried.

"Fine, I'll go check the house."

"Apologise if you find her." Al called after Ed as he stalked down the stairs.

When Ed reappeared he look genuinely worried.

"She's not here, I'm going to go look for her." he said grabbing his coat and gloves.

"I'll come too." Al stood up.

"No Al, your too noticeable the military is still around."

"Ok, be careful." Al sat back down, resigned to waiting.

Kate cursed herself for staying out so late, now it was dark and cold. She pulled her shawl around her.

"Hey there miss, you're out kind of late." A drunken man in a blue military uniform stepped out in front of her. She tried to doge him but he grabbed her.

"Come on, don't be frightened let's play." The man slurred his words as he tightened his grip on Kate. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Struggling Kate tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Let go of me." She kept struggling but he wouldn't let go. She screamed as loud as she could but was only rewarded with being thrown against a wall. Pain exploded in her shoulder as it wacked into the bricks and she crumpled to the ground. The man kicked her and then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She screamed again in pain but he put his hands around her neck and starting choking her.

"If you won't stay quiet I'll make you." He hissed at her, this time he didn't slur his words. Kate had time realise the man wasn't that drunk before her vision started to narrow.

**O.o Cliffhanger. Please review.**


	4. Going up in flames

**Chapter 4, enjoy! **

Chapter four: Going up in flames

"Let her go!" Someone shouted as Kate started to lose consciousness. The hand loosened and she was thrown to the ground. Her head hit concrete and she blacked out.

The man turned to look at the new comer and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist. Couldn't resist helping a damsel in distress eh? How noble. But that just got you caught."

"You haven't caught me yet." Ed grinned and clapped his hands together. Placing one hand on the wall he transmuted part of it. The man just had time to look round and see a large brick fist before it hit and knocked him out cold.

Dashing forward Ed rolled Kate over and lifted her up so he could rest her head on his knees.

"Kate, can you hear me? Kate wake up, please." Ed tried to rouse her. Slowly opening her eyes she focused on him.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Her voice was rough an weak.

"Saving you. Can you walk?" Kate nodded in reply to his question and he helped her up.

"You're freezing, here." Ed shrugged off his coat and helped Kate put it on; she winced as she moved her shoulder.

As they started walking Kate stumbled. Ed caught her as she started coughing, he was alarmed to find tears streaking down her face. Then she passed out.

Ed lifted her so he cradled her to his chest and went back to her house as quickly as he could.

Ed kicked the door closed behind him.

"Al!" He called out as he headed towards the stairs. As he reached the second floor, Al appeared at the bottom of the secret staircase.

"Brother, where are you?"

"Up here, find some bandages or something. She's hurt. Oh and bring some water."

Al grabbed what he could find then climbed the stairs and found Ed in Kate's bedroom. He gasped as he saw Kate lying unconscious on her bed. He dress was wet and dirty .Her hair was loose of its grip and tangled up. Her face was bruised and tear streaked, a small cut had clotted above her eye but what stood out most of all were the livid bruises around her neck.

"What happened Brother?"

"Some military guy attacked her, know one I recognise. I got there just in time, I think he might have killed her, or done other things. But I've been seen Al, we have to go. When I know she's alright we'll have to leave." Ed explained as he pressed a plaster over the already closed cut.

The first thing Kate felt was pain, in her shoulder and her neck. Suddenly the memories crashed down upon her and she jolted upright in a panic.

"Easy, you don't want to do anymore damage." Ed said steadying her.

"Wha-" she tried to speak but instead chocked.

"Here." Al passed her a glass of water. Stretching out her arm she winced in pain. She took the glass with her other hand and took a few gulps before handing it back.

"Thanks." Her voice was still rough. Gingerly she prodded her bad shoulder a winced again.

"Let me see." Gently Ed pulled the coat off her shoulder, then sucked in his breath as he saw the huge purple bruise.

"Looks bad. Al pass me a sling."

"Er, I don't have one."

"I think there is a couple in the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen." Kate said

"Oh right I'll go get one." Al left the room.

Kate swung her legs over the side of the bed and Ed sat next to her.

"Why were you gone so late, and why didn't that bastard walk you home."

"I left him Ed. All through the date I couldn't really concentrate on him, there was someone else in my mind." She stopped and looked down.

"When did you leave him?" Ed asked unaware of the awkward pause.

"Erm about 9:00 I think."

"What? Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, I just wandered around, I had to think."

"Idiot, you should have just come home." Kate put her head in her hand and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't cry. Sorry I called you an idiot." Ed tried to calm her down, lamely patting her good shoulder.

Kate stopped crying and sniffed. She rubbed her arm across her eyes then looked at Ed. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and used it to dry the remainder of tears.

"I hate making girls cry."

"It wasn't your fault." Kate caught his hand as he pulled away.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled at him and before she could think about what she was doing she leant forward and kissed him.

Realisation of what she was doing crashed onto her a second later. She pulled back embarrassed.

"Sorry." She turned away from him and hid her burning face in her hair.

"Kate. I..." Ed started then stopped.

"Look at me." He asked. Kate didn't answer and didn't move. Sighing Ed stood up and moved in front of Kate, dropping down on his hunches so he could look up at her.

"Kate, Al and I have to leave, we were seen. They'll come here soon to look for us. I won't let you get caught up in our mess. Tell them I bought you here and left. Ok?" Kate didn't say anything.

"You understand why we have to go don't you?"

"I wish you didn't have to. I told you when I was on that date I couldn't stop thinking about someone else, it was you Ed, I was thinking about you." Kate looked him in the eye then. Ed looked troubled. He sat back and fumbled in his pocket. Pulling out a length of chain he considered it.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It was part of the chain that went with my state alchemist pocket watch." He placed it on the floor and clapped his hands together before touching the chain. A flash of blue light came from it before he picked it up and showed her the newly transmuted chain, it was thinner and more delicate now and had a clasp. Gently Ed clasped the bracelet round Kate's wrist.

"This is my promise to you. My promise that when...if I can I'll come back for you, because, you know, the truth is when you said you had a date I was jealous."

"You were?" Kate felt her heart leap for a second before she remembered he was saying goodbye. Ed stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms carefully around her injured body and hugged her. Then pulling back slightly he kissed her.

The next second the house shook with the force of an explosion that knocked them both off their feet.

"What the hell?" Ed yelled scrambling to his feet and pulling Kate to hers.

"Brother." Al called out for Ed from somewhere in the house.

"Al, where are you, what happened?" Ed called back, opening the door and walking out to the upstairs landing.

"Broth-" Al was cut off by another bigger explosion. Ed threw himself backwards into the room and slammed the door shut as a fireball shot up the stairs.

"Ed?" Kate's voice sounded small and scared.

"Al." Ed yelled for his brother. There was no answer, he opened the door a crack then shut it again.

"Damn. We're trapped."

"What?"

Ed moved across the room to the window and pushed the curtain back slightly so he could look outside.

"Bastard Colonel. I should have known this was his doing."

"What? Ed, tell me why the hell my house is on fire." Kate pulled him away from the window.

Ed sighed and hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry Kate; I can only save your life by giving you up to the military. That man out there, Colonel Mustang he was my superior, he's the flame alchemist and now he's found me. This is my fault. Sorry."

Kate opened her mouth to reply but another explosion interrupted her. It took off the door the room and blasted them with hot air. Kate watched in horror as her bedroom went up in flames, she didn't have long to stare before Ed picked her up and sat her on the wide window ledge, he'd ripped the curtains down.

He used his metal arm to smash the window, drawing the military's attention to their presence. He transmuted a rough stone slide and pulled Kate onto it as quick as he could. But not quick enough she screamed as the flames caught on Ed's red coat, that she was still wearing, it burned her skin but the fire was put out quickly as they started an uncontrolled roll down the slide.

Ed grabbed the side, alarmed by how thin he'd made it and slowed their descent. They landed in a heap at the bottom. Ed got up quickly and checked Kate was ok. When she was standing, albeit shakily on her feet he quickly kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to get Al."

"Ed no, it's too dangerous." Kate grabbed hold of him, but he just smiled and whispered,

"I'll be back, promise." Then he disappeared into the burning house.

**Please review!!**


	5. Loss

**I changed the title of this story because the orginal title didn't really suit the story, I just had to think of one quick. Anyway Ch 5, it's a short one. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter five: Loss.

"ED, AL!!!" Kate watched in horror as the flames consumed her house, waiting for the boys to come out. The whole structure gave way and collapsed.

"NO!" She tried to run forward but a blue sleeved arm held her back, the military man held her tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry Kate." He whispered. Then he let go of her and talking louder said.

"Kate you under arrest for aiding know traitors and fugitives, will you come without a fight?"

As he spoke he placed cuffs on her wrists. She looked at the burning wreckage of her home and her life. She thought about the boys who had been inside the building when it collapsed.

"It's not like I have anything left to fight for." She answered the man who had arrested her. He led her to a waiting car and they drove away from the scene.

Kate felt numb, she knew no one could have survived the house collapsing but she couldn't accept that Ed and Al were gone. After all Ed had promised to come back. She looked down at the silver chain on her wrist.

Colonel Roy Mustang looked down at the girl that was sitting next to him and the guilt became almost unbearable, he'd ruined her life. He looked up and caught First Lieutenant Hawkeye's eye in the mirror, he gave the tiniest nod. She understood. Mustang pushed the girl down in the seat, protecting her as the car swerved off the road, skimmed a wall and rolled onto its roof.

"You didn't have to go that far Lieutenant."

"Sorry Sir." She pulled herself out of the broken front windshield. Mustang pushed the heavily cracked glass out of the back window and rolled out pulling the shaken girl with him. He sat for a second on the pavement before getting to his feet. Hawkeye walked up to him and gently touched his face; he saw blood on her fingers as she pulled them away.

"Don't worry, it makes it look authentic." She nodded then helped Kate to her feet.

Mustang looked at the girl properly for the first time and was shocked by her messed up appearance, she wore a stained blue dress beneath the red coat. She had a plaster on her forehead and bruising on her neck. He scowled, this hadn't happened in the fire. Mustang also noticed the hem of the coat was burnt away at the front and her leg was burnt beneath it.

He took a few seconds to make these observations before unlocking the cuffs on her wrists and grabbing her now free hand he started to pull her in the direction of an unused ally.

Kate was too surprised to understand what was going on. She let herself be led away by the man she believed had murdered Ed and Al, she no longer cared what happened to her, she'd lost everyone. Mustang stopped so suddenly she bumped into him. The she watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness. She gasped as recognised him.

"Teacher?" she choked out before collapsing to her knees in tears.

"Mustang, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Hohenheim."

"Where are Edward and Alphonse?"

"They're... they didn't make it."

Kate looked up in time to see Hohenheim punch Mustang to the ground.

"I trusted you, with my sons' lives and you failed. If I ever see you again you won't make it either."

Suddenly Kate was pulled to her feet for what felt like the hundredth time that day and then she was lifted into Hohenheim arms as he walked away from the colonel.


End file.
